Avengers: The Dark Ages
by Iron Shield
Summary: This story involves all of the Avengers including Peter and Wade having lots of problems in their lives. See how it all ends!
1. Chapter 1: Stony Jealousy

Tony stands in front of the mirror, suit on and hair combed. He had shaved his goatee back to its regular size and shape and at the moment he is currently rubbing his fingers against it as he waits.

His eyes glance at the clock on his dresser, 8:05. Steve's 5 minutes late. Tony frowns, he's never late. The soldier is always precise on time.

He debates on whether he should call him to find out where he is, but Tony decides against it knowing that Steve will be there. He'd never miss one of their dates, or at least that's what Tony thought…

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

"Tony Stark speaking," Tony answers putting the phone on speaker.

"Tony, its Steve." Steve Roger's voice says through the speaker.

Tony instantly breaks out into a smile. "Hi baby! Where are you, are you on your way?" Tony asks fixing his tie for the tenth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Um…" Steve's hesitant voice says. "Actually Tony, I was hoping I could get a rain check on that date." Tony's smile is instantly knocked off his face and his hands halt at the top of his tie. Looking over at the phone laying on top of his bed, he stares in disbelief before stiffly walking over and picking up the phone.

"Why?"

Steve winces slightly at the sudden blank tone in Tony's voice. "Bucky just invited me to hang out with him at his house and I couldn't say no. Um.. yeah, he rent us a movie. That new film, Fault In Our Stars. Then after we were going to out to… dinner."

Everything went silent for a few seconds as Steve waited for Tony to reply. Finally he sighs in exasperation, "Steve this is the fifth cancelation this month."

"I know, I'm so sorry. It's just, Bucky really needs me right now. We just saved him from being brainwashed and he has no one-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He has no one, except you. You've told me already." Tony says slightly irritated. Running a hand through his nicely combed hair, efficiently messing it up, Tony shakes his head. "Fine, just go. Have fun. I'm actually busy anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean I could cancel-" Steve starts.

"No, no, it's alright. Go have fun with your _bestie_." Tony says practically spitting 'bestie' out in disgust. He hangs up immediately before Steve has time to say anything else.

***** _Hours Later *****_

Steve walked out of the elevator into his and Tony's common room floor, his eyes searching the dark room in hopes of seeing his husband roaming around. The sparkle in his eyes fades almost as quickly as it appeared when there was no sign of the inventor.

"Tony?" Steve called out stepping further into the room. And of course, there was no answer. "Tony?" Steve tries again to only get the same result. "JARVIS, where is Tony?"

A minute passes before JARVIS replies, "He's currently in his workshop Captain. But he has asked to not be disturbed, especially not by you." The AI replied politely.

Frowning, Steve says distractedly, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks J," as he starts towards the elevator again. He marches his way to Tony's lab and finds the genius bent over a worktable, a concentrated look on his face, through the glass. He tries to gather Tony's attention by tapping on the glass door, but Tony keeps his eyes firmly on his work. Shaking his head, Steve types in the overriding code to let himself in.

Walking into the lab, Steve watches as Tony's body slightly tenses and his hands come to a halt at whatever he was doing. "Hey," Steve greets coming over to the side of the table. Tony nods his greeting. "Tony, are you okay?" He reaches a hand out to touch his husband's shoulder in a comforting manner, but is genuinely surprise when Tony grabs his hand and slams it back on the table.

"No." He growls keeping Steve's hand firmly planted on the desk. "What do you think Steve? I got stood up again by you so you could go hang out with your best friend." Steve flinched at the hurt in Tony's voice and sighs defeatedly.

He pries Tony's fingers off of him and uses his free hand to try again. When his hand makes contact with Tony's shoulder, he visibly tenses, but doesn't reject Steve's touch this time. Steve takes this as a sign to come closer. "Hey… baby I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I canceled on you tonight, c-can we talk about this?"

Tony shakes his head shrugging Steve's hand off his shoulder and going over to the other side of the room. "We have nothing to talk about."

"I think we do." Steve says following after him.

"NO! We don't." Tony shouts. "We don't need to talk about how you'd rather spend all your time with Bucky rather than your own husband!" Tony says exasperated as he throws down the tools he has managed to grab. He keeps his eyes forward at the wall, even after he hears Steve stop moving. A tear had manage to pass his strong façade and he angrily wipes it away, blinking rapidly to be rid the others that threaten to pass.

"… Tony, is that what's bothering you?" Steve whispers, standing arms length away from him. "Is this about Bucky?"

Tony sniffles, shaking his head and picking up his screwdriver. "It doesn't matter. Can you leave please, I'm very busy. Go hang out with your new boyfriend since that's the only thing you seem to want to do."

Steve's mouth drops in shock. That had been the first horrible thing Tony had said about Bucky and Steve's relationship and it was shocking to him that he would actually say something like that. Especially since they were married and had been for 20 years. Steve cared dearly for Tony and those few words hurt deeply.

He swiftly walks up to Tony and plucks the screwdriver from his grasp. "Tony he isn't my boyfriend!" Steve shouts. "He's my best friend! My best friend whom I thought was dead and I'd never see him again. How can you say something like that? We're married! I love you and you know that." Steve glares down at Tony as he towers over him watching the inventor's eyes drop to the floor, refusing to look into the familiar sea blue eyes of his husband's.

Sure Tony felt guilty as soon as he uttered those words, but he was hurt. He was scared too. He didn't want to lose his Steve because... because how can he compete with someone from his past. The only thing that linked him to Steve's past was his father, Howard, and surely that cant compare to the many years Bucky had spent with Steve before going into the ice.

Usually he wouldn't have worried as much if Steve hung out with someone from this time period, but since this Bucky; Bucky from 1918, Bucky whom was Steve friend's for many years before he 'died', Bucky who took care of Steve for years, and Bucky who had a very committed relationship with Steve before he went into the ice.

The Bucky who was Steve's first love.

That was what scared Tony the most. Steve had a relationship with the guy and he was scared that Bucky would take Steve away from him. Away from his family. Because 12 year old Peter Parker needed his papa and he still needed his husband.

Tony sighs leaning back against his desk looking up to give his husband the same menacing glare he's receiving. "Do I Steve?" he replies, malice layering his voice. "Because if I recall, the last time I had a proper night with you was…" Tony pretends to count on his fingers. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 6 months ago. I haven't had you to myself in 6 months! All you've wanted to do is be with Bucky."

"He just got-" Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've told me a thousand times. He just got found and he needs a friend. Blah, blah, blah. You're the only he has. Blah, blah, blah. Well you know what Steve? What about me, huh? You've canceled on me more times than I care to count since finding Bucky. It seems like you only have time for him and not your family! So I'm sorry about my sudden accusation, it was the first thing that popped in my head. I cant help, but wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Steve shouts. "There's nothing to wonder about! Tony, Bucky and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us!"

Tony, being the stubborn child he is, crosses his arms and pouts. Tears suddenly appear in his eyes as he replies sadly, "Doesn't look that way."

Upon seeing his eyes get moist, Steve instantly feels guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He hates seeing Tony so upset to the point where he started crying. There is only one thing that made Tony Stark cry… his family. When they are upset/ disappointed at him or when they disappointment him.

Steve takes a moment to calm himself down, breathing deeply to seethe the anger slowly boiling inside him. After a minute of silence, Steve takes a deep breath before walking over to him and taking Tony's face in his hands. "Tony… baby, I love you so much and nothing will change that." Looking down at the ground, Steve's hands slowly move from Tony's face all the way down to tightly grasp both his hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I may be spending too much time with Bucky, it's just that… he's the only person from my past. The only person who I can connect with and relate with because I know what he's feeling right now. I use to feel like that and I was fortunate to have someone like you in my life to help me get through it. I am to Bucky what you were to me. You helped me and for that I am forever grateful… now I just want to help someone who use to be in my situation because it's not fun to feel lost and alone. He knows how it feels to wake up in a foreign place and I just want to help him. Bucky really needs a friend right now."

Tony never one to feel guilty or sentimental, removes his hands from Steve and crosses them tightly against his chest. He looks down at the ground not saying a word. Steve leans in closer, "No Tony, please look at me." Tony doesn't respond. "For a second, please." Steve shakes his head, a playfully smile on his face when Tony does give Steve a quick glance before returning his attention back to the ground. "Not literally, you know what I mean." Tony's lips tug upward slightly and his shoulder visibly relax. "Please sweetie, I need to see those beautiful brown eyes."

It took a little while before Tony looked up at Steve, still with tears in his eyes. At the sight of his teary eyed husband, Steve cant help the sudden instinct to reach out and pull Tony into a large hug. So he doesn't. A hand reaches up to cup the back of Tony's head as Tony's fingers grip the fabric of Steve's shirt tightly, a sob escaping him. "Ssh," Steve whispers reassuringly, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Ssh, it's alright. Tony… I-I love you so much. You know that right?" It's after a minute that Tony gives a very convincing nod. "And because of that, no one could ever- actually… no one will ever take you and Peter away from me. You both are my world and I couldn't live without you both in my life. I love you."

…

"I love you too Steve." Tony whispered, followed by a delicate kiss on Steve's lips. Pulling away, Tony leans his forehead against his husbands and takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." He replies guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too baby." Steve replied pecking Tony's lips. "I will be more attentive to you and Peter. Bucky is now my second priority and my family is my first."

Tony smiles up at Steve, "You don't have to do that. You can still hang out with Bucky-" Tony tries, but Steve interrupts him.

"No, my family comes first." Steve persists wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "Now come on, I have a son up there that I haven't seen all day."

"Steve, he's asleep. I put him to bed hours ago." Tony says stopping the soldier in his tracks. "Why don't you wait till tomorrow?"

Steve frowns, but shrugs anyway knowing Tony is right. "Fine, but first thing tomorrow morning." He says pointing a finger at Tony.

Tony smiles at him, "I wouldn't dare think of prying you away from our son."

"Good, now," Steve reaches down and scoops Tony up in his arms. "I have a husband to attend to right now."

"I like the sound of that." Tony says as Steve carries him out of the workshop, turning off the light and shutting the door on the way.

"I thought you might."

***** Months Later *****

Tony sits waiting in the garage of Avenger Tower looking around eagerly for the familiar blonde haired and blue eyed man whom he calls his husband. He was practically bouncing with excitement, his finger tapping out different rhythms on the hood of his black 2015 Bentley Continental GTC.

He repeatedly checks his watch every few seconds to look at the time. Steve still had 10 minutes till they had to go in order to make their reservations at their restaurant. The place where they had their first date that started everything.

The shawarma place.

He was extremely earlier than Steve and him had planned, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn excited and couldn't wait for the romantic night Steve had planned for both of them. This night was really going to be special…

Or at least that's what Tony thought, again.

The expression on Tony's face when he answered his phone was absolutely heartbreaking.

"Tony, you have no idea how excited and happy I am!" Steve says as soon as Tony answers the call. "You'll never believe what Bucky did."

At the sound of Bucky's name, Tony's fingers involuntarily tighten on his phone. Despite the promise Steve made to him, Tony did see his husband a little bit more than he use to, but not near enough time as he'd like. Steve did spend more time with his son and husband during the couple months since the confrontation and Tony is grateful for that, but unfortunately that meant spending time with Bucky as well. If Steve couldn't hang out with Bucky by themselves, Bucky would come over and hang out with Peter, Steve and himself.

His husband is excited over something his best friend did rather than the special night they both planned. Tony didn't notice he was grinding his teeth together until he opened his mouth and the pressure on his teeth disappeared, "What did he do?"

"He bought him and I tickets to the L.A Dodgers! Platinum seats!"

Tony feign the excited expression on his voice, "Really? That's great Steve!"

"I know, I cant wait. The game starts in 2 hours." And instantly Tony's head shoots up, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. "When was the last time we went to a Dodger game? A year- maybe 2- years ago with Peter and Wade. We had so much fun! His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. Steve exclaims happily, continuing to ramble on thinking that Tony was listening when actually Tony had stop listening moments ago. As soon as Steve said "starts in 2 hours," Tony stopped listening and stared in disbelief at the car in front of him.

His heart clenches tightly and a hand rises instantly to touch the arc reactor that seemed to have dimed a little in coloring at Steve's statement. His mind whirls, many different thoughts and questions coming to his head, but one thought in particular practically screams. Screams of despair and sorrow.

_No… He forgot!_

His mind couldn't process the fact that… Steve had forgotten. Steve never forgets important things. Never! Why now?...

"Tony?" Steve calls at the lack of response he got from his husband. Tony shakes himself out of his trance and he pulls the phone away from his ear, Steve's voice still easily coming out of the speaker of the phone. "Tony? You still there?... Hello?"

The phone has slips between Tony's spread open fingers and crash the ground, the screen of the phone breaking off instantly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he stares forlornly down at the ground, his hand curled into tight fists. His shoulders shake, not with anger, but with contained sobs that Tony holds in. A curse passes his lips when notices the call is still active, even after hitting the ground.

Steve must've heard it drop because his worried voice yells into the phone. "Tony!? Are you okay, why aren't you answering!? Tony!" And with that Tony's strong façade disappears and tears run down his face as he takes off running. Running towards the Tower elevator leaving the phone sitting on the ground.

Raises an arm he wipes his eyes harshly, stepping into the elevator, slamming his fist on a button. The last thing he hears is Steve's voice calling out his name. "Tony!"

It takes a couple minutes to get to the floor Tony requested and in those couple minutes he lets it out. He sobs and presses the heel of his hands hard into his eyes.

_He forgot! How could he forget! Today was a special day for me and him. For our relationship and for, possibly, Peter._

_And he wants to throw it all away to go to a baseball game, with his best friend. Best friend my ass._

_He's cheating on me. I know he is. I'm not having it anymore. If Steve wants to leave what he has than he can go screw himself because I'm done. I'm done with him always leaving me and Peter second and his first priority being Bucky. I'm leaving._

_And I'm taking Peter. _

Tony rids his face clear of tears before the doors open directly on his son's, Peter's, floor. He swiftly walks out of it and towards the door that says 'Peter's Room.' Without knocking he opens the door and his eyes instantly falls on the small figure curled into a tight ball on the bed, his blanket fisted tightly in his fist with a peaceful look on his face.

Tony stops short at the sight of his son, having second thoughts about taking Peter away from Steve. But just the thought of his husband and Bucky aggravates him and it gives him the power to walk over and sit at the end of Peter's bed.

He reaches a hand out and softly shakes Peter's shoulder, "Peter?... Pete, wake up." Tony whispers calmly, shaking his shoulder more and watching as his 12 year old son moans. He shakes his head in protest, reaching a hand out to pull the blanket over his head.

"Go away," he groans from under the blankets. "I'm sleeping."

Tony smiles down at the lumpy sheet, shaking his head. "Come on Pete, wake up. We're leaving." This seems to get Peter's attention, because the continuous shake of his head suddenly stilled and a few moments pass before two brown eyes peer up at him from under the sheets.

He yawns largely before saying what was on his mind, "Leaving? Why? Where are we going?" Slowly the 12 year old sits up, rubbing his eyes to wake up as he stares at his father curiously.

"I don't know where we're going, but we're leaving. Come on, up." Tony says patting Peter's shoulder before standing and heading in the direction of his closet. He shuffles in there for a few moments before one of Peter's large suitcases is thrown out the closet, clothes following after it.

Peter stares dumbfounded at the suitcase and it's Tony's voice that prompts him to get out of bed and to began packing. The exhausted 12 year old, as he packs, looks up to find his father packing his toys and other necessities from the bathroom, but the tears and red blotches on Tony's face doesn't go amiss by him.

"Papa…" Peter calls hesitantly, Tony turning around instantly. "What happened? Where's dad?" And if Peter saw the way Tony's fingers, again, involuntarily curl around the bag in his hand he doesn't say anything about it.

Tony doesn't respond, he only continues packing. Peter, upon realizing he wasnt getting an answer anytime soon, opts to remaining silent as well. His father would tell him when the time comes, so he knows that right now is not a good time for questions. By the time he's almost done with his clothes, Tony tosses his backpack and two more suitcases onto the bed coming to kneel beside him. Peter's thinking he's coming to help him finish, but Tony's hands cover Peter's halting any movement from the 12 year old. Peter looks curiously up at Peter and the curious look is quickly replaced with a concern one when he sees the tears that were strongly being held back by his father.

It's what possess him to reach out and wipe a lone tear that escape. "Papa…" Peter whisper quietly, his eyebrow raising slightly, silently questioning what the heck was going on.

Tony sighs, running a hand over his face before it drops back down into his lap. Taking a deep breath, Tony pulls Peter into a big, bear hug resting his chin on the child's shoulder. Peter immediately hugs back, wrapping his arms around the inventor's neck and waiting patiently for him to speak. They continue hugging and Peter doesn't know how many minutes pass before Tony pulls back and begins to speak, "Peter… you and I leaving the Tower. I don't know for long or where we're going, but it's just going to be you and me."

Peter's eyes shoot up, "What about dad?" he blurts out, his mind thinking the worst.

Tony must've seen his horrified facial expression and is quick to reassure him. "No, he's fine. Dad is fine, he's not hurt or anything. But… Steve isn't coming with us. He's staying here."

"Why?" Peter whispers, staring sadly up at Tony, tears appearing in his eyes.

Tony sighs, looking down at his hands, not sure how to praise this so he doesn't upset Peter. That's the last thing he wants to do, but he knows that by taking him away, he'll be doing just that. Besides, he doesn't want Peter to know what happened… at least not now. "You'll know later, but for now… your dad and I need a break. A long break. So you and I are going to go away for a while."

"Will we come back? Will I ever see Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Uncle Thor and Aunt 'Tasha again?"

Tony playfully pushes Peter's shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "Of course we are. I'm not taking you away from them, you can see them whenever you want."

"What about Uncle Bucky?" He asks.

Tony bites his bottom lip and hesitant a moment before reply "Yes." He cant deny his son seeing a close family friend, even if it's the same one that's taking his husband away. Peter and Bucky are close friends and Peter would resent Tony for taking him away from him. Granted, he'll do that when he finds out that he's doing that to Steve.

Peter knows it's a long shot, but he has to ask. He has to know. "… Dad too?"

Tony doesn't respond right away like he did before and that's when Peter looks up back up at his father. He doesn't push the answer, he just waits, a hopeful expression on his face.

Tony doesn't know what to say. Of course Peter is going to see Steve again, but just not too soon. At least not right now. Maybe in a little while. He could promise Peter seeing the rest of the team again, but not Steve. It's going to take a while before things settle down between them and Tony will forgive him, or at least try to.

"… Maybe. I don't know for now, but later you will. I promise." Tony says, patting his sons cheek going to stand.

Peter, seeing that Tony was going to leave him to pack, reaches out and grasps Tony's wrist his hand. Tony turns to look down at him, only to stumble back when Peter jumps from his spot and hugs him tightly, resting his head on the arc reactor. It only takes a moment before Tony's arms snake around his son's waist and pulls him closer. Bending down, Tony places a kiss on his son's forehead.

They stay like that for a couple minutes and just before they pull away, Peter whispers something that Tony really needed to hear. Something that he was grateful to hear,

"I love you pops."

Peter didn't hate him. He didn't despise him for taking him away. He loved him, just like he had before knowing they were leaving. Tony subconsciously let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and all the weight that was on his shoulders easily disappeared at those four words his son just said.

"I love you too Peter." Tony replies sincerely, kissing his son's forehead again before pulling away. "Always. Meet me in the garage when your done, okay buddy?"

Peter nods, going back on his knees to finish packing. Then Tony is out the door and heading towards the open elevator.

He walks inside and hits the number to his floor.

**** 30 Minutes Later ****

Steve stumbles out of the elevator and into Peter's floor, his phone tightly held in his hands and his chest heaving slightly from his run. He had run all the way from Bucky's apartment in Brooklyn to Stark Tower forgetting about the motorcycle he had taken.

He scared, because when he peered into the garage when he first got there one of his and Tony's car was gone.

"Peter?" He calls walking towards his son's room immediately, not stopping to knock. He barges right in, his eyes scanning the seemingly empty room. Steve starts for the neat bed and reaches out to grab the top sheet. He yanks it off completely and heart drops in his stomach when his son is not there. "Peter?" He calls even more worried going to look into the bathroom, closest, under the bed. Anywhere that his son might be. By the time he opens the closet door, his knees go weak when he finds the closest completely empty except for a few hangers that sit hang on the poles. There were no clothes left. "No… No, no, no." Steve looks around the room anxiously for some sort of sign that this isn't real, that his son is still here. But there was nothing left in the room except the furniture and a lone framed picture sitting on his dresser. A picture of Steve, Tony and Peter when Peter was a child.

All of his stuff was gone and so was he.

"Peter!" Steve screams, tears springing to his eyes as he leans against the wall for support. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he runs out of the room, taking the stairs instead of the elevator to run up to his and Tony's room. "God, no. Please, no, no, no. Tony please be here. Please be here." He whispers to himself as he runs up the stairs, praying with all his might that he'd find his husband sleeping in his bed and that this was just a dream. That his son is downstairs and he's just in a horrific dream at the moment.

He pushes open the stairs exit and runs straight for his and Tony's room. But when he slams open the door he ends up falling to his knees as he cries out in horror. "TONY!"

Tony's stuff was gone too, but the room was not as vacant as Peter's. There were still a few things Tony left, but other than that all his stuff and clothes were gone. Along with the said billionaire.

Steve crawls up to the side of the bed, his legs too weak to carry him. Everything feels numb and he places a hand over his mouth to hold back an incoming sob. When he reaches the bed, he hoists himself to sit on it and that's when he realizes there a few items in the middle of the bed. Turning himself around, Steve stares- his vision now blurry due to the tears streaming down his face- at the 4 items on the bed.

A letter, the outside showing Tony's unruly and messy handwriting.

Two framed pictures of him, Tony and Peter.

And worst of all… Tony's wedding band.

Steve's throat closes up, preventing a scream that wanted to escape at the sight of the shiny, golden piece of jewelry that was supposed to be adorning Tony's left ring finger.

With shaking hands, he reaches out and grabs it, placing it in the center of his large hand while his other hand- his left one- spreads out to show the same identical band on his own hand.

"No.. please, please, please no." Placing the band down on the bed, Steve looks at the portrait of his family. This was taken just recently, two months ago to be exact. Peter stood in front of Tony and Steve, smiling as his hand held Steve's tightly in his own and Tony's hand was placed firmly on his son's shoulder. They all looked happy and that was because they were. Or at least that's what Steve thought.

He looks over at the second picture and again, almost lets out a scream, but his closed throat refuses it to pass through his lips.

Tony was sitting on the couch with Peter on his lap, both laughing about what Tony had said and Steve just smiling down at them proudly as if they were the best things in the world. To him, they were and he didn't understand what he had done. Why Tony had decided to leave him? And take their son with him!

It hurt him so much and what aggravated him even more was that… he didn't even know why this happened. Why Tony left? Why Tony left with Peter? And what he did to push Tony and Peter away?

Looking over at the last item, Steve reaches out and almost rips the paper in half when trying to get it open. It should tell him what he had done. And what happened to his, once, happy family.

Although nothing could ever prepare him for the pain the letter brought as soon as he finishes reading it.

_Steve,_

_As you could probably tell already, I've left. And Peter is with me. We've left the Tower and we aren't coming back for a while._

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't just sit there while you spent all your time with Bucky. We talked about this before and despite your promise, it's like all you want to do is spend time with him. I know you two are best friends and I know that you two had a relationship back before you entered the ice, so whenever you hang out with him I cant help, but think that your cheating. And today, when you canceled… it was the last straw for me. I cant believe you forgot what today was and what we were supposed to do today to celebrate. You never forget, yet you forget today. Why?_

_I'm done with being as your second priority. I'm done with being pushed aside as if I don't matter just because Bucky wants to hang out. It's like what I have to say doesn't matter and you only have eyes for Bucky._

_Lately I've felt like we weren't even married anymore, I've just felt like a third wheel taking care of the son WE were supposed to raise TOGETHER._

_Steve your not 15 anymore, technically your 25, so you have responsibilities to do. To handle and yet, you even fail to accomplish them. Your son feels as if it's his fault that you don't want to be with us anymore. He blames himself for it and now, I know he's blaming himself for us leaving. It's not his fault and you know it._

_You can say all you want about my accusation of you and Bucky, but I know what I see Steve and I can tell you love him and he loves you._

_Sure you may love me, but not as much as you love Bucky. He was your first love and no matter what, he'll always be in your heart. So, to make it easier on both of us- mostly me- I left. _

_Now Bucky can be yours without Peter or me getting in the way. You can be with him, the way you were back in 1940s. Although I wish you could've been with him earlier to save me this entire heart break, but I'll take the time I had with you. I don't regret the years I spent with you. Even if it meant getting my heart broken in the end because I love you._

_I'm filing for divorce as soon as we get away from the Tower and Peter is going to be taken into my custody. Of course you'll be able to see him and he'll be able to visit you. I'm not fully taking him away from you because I cant do that, he's your son too whether or not I want to admit it. But he's staying with me._

_I'm not telling you where I'm going, but you can keep in contact with our son whenever you want. Don't try to contact me because I wont answer the phone._

_I'm also not guaranteeing on ever coming back, but we may. Not soon, but later. Until then I hope you and Bucky have a happy life together._

_Goodbye Steve, I love you._

_Tony_


	2. Chapter 2: Spideypool

"Congratulations Pete." The familiar voice of Clinton Barton was heard throughout the room.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Peter beamed at the screen in front of him that showed his Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha. "You're going to be at the graduation right?" Peter questioned hopeful they would say yes.

"Of course we'll be there Pete." Clint answered with a wide smile on his face.

"Peter!" Peter heard his dad call for him.

"I'll be right their Dad!" Peter turned to the door before answering. "I got to go Uncle Clint." He informed his Uncle before turning back to the screen. "I'll see you both at the graduation, remember it's at five."

"I know, I know, you told me a million times what time it was at." Clint laughed.

"I know." Peter giggled. "I just wanna make sure you'll be there."

"We will be." Clint repeated impatiently. "Stop worrying about it."

"Peter!" Tony's voice was once again heard from downstairs.

"I SAID I'M COMING DAD!" Peter shouted at the top of his voice so his father would hear him. "I got to go guys, bye!" After that Peter quickly shut off the lap top rushing downstairs to see what his dad wanted.

"I said stop it Harry, or I will kill you and leave your body in the middle of the desert to get eaten by snakes." Wade's voice sounded like it seemed to come out of nowhere. "Wade?" Peter looked toward the door as he enters the room which is where he thinks the voice came from.

A smile spread across his face as he spotted his boyfriend Wade Wilson and his best friend Harry Osborn standing by the door giving each other threatening looks. Peter shook his head in slight disappointment as he made his way over to the two. "Guys." He spoke up, letting his presence be noticed. "We're graduating tomorrow… Can you at least make an attempt that you're getting along?"

The two teenagers held a hateful stare on each other for a little while longer before mumbling their agreement to Peter that they will try to get along. "Good." Peter nodded his head in approval, despite knowing that Wade and Harry would end up fighting again in a few minutes.

Even though Wade has known Harry for over two years he couldn't care less for him, because Harry knows Wade doesn't like him he likes to annoy Wade on purpose which leads to a lot of arguing and death threats. "Ready?" Peter questioned them getting a head nod from both of them.

"Bye Pete have fun." Tony said as he came back into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Bye Dad." Peter said as he left the house with Wade and Harry. "Oh, Dad?" Peter turned back toward the house where Tony was still standing on the inside of the door. "Yeah Pete?" He answered quickly.

"I forgot to ask Uncle Bruce if he was able to make it, can you call him for me?" Peter asked hopefully. "Sure thing Pete, anyone else you forgot?" Peter thought about it for a minute before replying. "Yes actually." He spoke out hesitantly. "Who?" Tony asked.

"Pops." Peter answered nervously. "St-Steve?" Tony repeated anxiously. "Yeah…" Peter answered. "Or, I could do it if you want."

"No." Tony answered immediately. "No Peter, I'll do it. It's fine."

"Okay Dad, Bye!" Peter waved before leaving with his friends.

* * *

"Hey Peter!" A familiar voice was heard nearby, Peter quickly spun around in search of the source until he spotted his Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha standing next to the iconic Captain America, also known as, Peter's Pops.

"Pops!" Peter screeched with excitement as he rushed over to him. "Pops." Peter repeated once he came within a shorter distance to him. "I thought you wouldn't come… But you did." Peter beamed excitedly up at his Pops.

"Yeah… And you can thank me for that." Clint interrupted his excitement. "At first he wasn't able to go because he made already made plans with Bu- S-somebody else." Clint was barely able to remember not to say Bucky's name. "But I convinced him that he absolutely needed to go because it was his only son's graduation… Your welcome." He finished his explanation with a proud smile.

"Thank you Uncle Clint." Peter laughed. "I'm so glad you all could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Pete." Steve notified him. "I'm just so glad I finally get to see you again… I missed you so much Peter." Steve finishes.

"I missed you too Pops." Peter couldn't stop smiling; he was completely amazed and shocked that he is finally seeing him again; at the time when his parents divorced he was very young so he didn't quite understand why he and Tony moved and left his Pops behind. When Tony finally explained to him that Steve won't be coming Peter was furious with Tony for not giving him the choice to live with Steve or him. Peter never forgave Tony for taking him away from his Pops.

"Peter?" Steve waved a hand in front of Peter's face, bringing him back to reality. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Steve questioned gesturing toward the two standing on either side of Peter.

Peter looked on both sides of him barely noticing Harry and Wade. "Whoa… When did you guys get here?"

"A minuet ago." Wade answers simply before turning his attention to Steve. "The name's Wade Wilson." He introduced himself while holding out his hand toward the captain.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Wilson." Steve stated while shaking his hand.

"I'm Harry Osborne." Harry stated his name to Steve while bringing his hand up in a small waving motion.

"Very nice to meet you Harry." Steve smiled.

"Hey... How come he gets Harry and I just get Mister Wilson?!" Wade questioned slightly angered. "What am I not special enough for you?! Or is it that you don't like me?! OR-" Peter covered his mouth before he could continue to ramble about the names.

"Wade, Calm down your over reacting." Peter whispered to Wade while removing his hand from Wades mouth hopping he would stay quiet.

"I'm not over reacting." Wade crosses his arms in frustration turning away from Peter with a pout on his face which caused everyone else in the group to start laughing.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Can I visit pops today?" Peter questioned his Dad as he walked in the room. Tony was in the middle of working on, let's just say something science-y having been in his lab most of the day trying to finish it.

"I thought you said you were going to Wade's" He asked attempting to avoid Peter's question. "He's busy today." Peter answered simply as he made his way over to Tony's desk sitting down on a chair next to him.

"Well what about-"

"He's traveling with his family." Peter interrupted knowing Tony was about to ask about Harry.

"Oh." Tony nodded his head, turning his attention back to his work.

"So can I?" Peter tried asking again despite knowing fully well that his father will only continue to avoid the question. Tony kept his promise that he gets to visit the other Avengers whenever he wants, and he goes to see them every other weekend but Tony hasn't let him go visit Steve since the separation. When he saw him at the graduation was the first time since then that he finally got to see him.

"I-I don't know Pete." Tony shook his head trying to refocus on his work not wanting to think about Steve right now.

"But Dad, why not?" Peter was getting angry because he said no but was trying to stay calm just in case he could get him to change his mind.

"Because…" Tony hesitated while thinking of an excuse why Peter can't go. "I won't be able to pick you up." Tony lied. The real reason was because he didn't thought Steve didn't even deserve to be around Peter.

"Well that's okay he said he could bring me back." Peter notified. "Please Dad I really want to see him again I miss him so much." Peter pleaded.

"Okay." Tony sighed in defeat.

"Thank you so much Dad!" Peter beamed from ear to ear in excitement.

**Two Months Later**

_Hey Pete, what are you doing today?_ _–W_ Read a text message from Wade.

_Hi Wade, I'm at my Pops house. –P_

_Again? –W_

_Yeah why? –P_

_I haven't seen you all summer… I was wondering if you could come over. –W_

_I'm sorry__ How about tomorrow? –P _

_That's what you said yesterday. –W_

_I'm sorry. –P_

No answer.

"I got the popcorn." Steve announced making his way over to the couch to sit in between Peter and Bucky. "You can play it now Buck." He whispered to Bucky after a while of sitting there staring at a blank screen.

"Oh right! Sorry." Bucky muttered an apology through a mouth full of M&M'S as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table to press play on the television.

"Popcorn?" Steve offered brining the bowl of popcorn closer to Peter, in which he just shook his head. "Something bothering you Peter?" Steve questioned bringing the popcorn bowl back into his own lap.

"No I'm okay." Peter lied looking back down at his phone.

"Doesn't look like you're okay." Steve observed. "You want to talk about it?" Steve asked in which Peter just shook his head. "Okay." He shrugged turning his attention back to the movie.

* * *

"Have you told Peter yet?" Harry questioned. Wade shook his head still staring at his cell phone screen debating on whether he should just tell Peter now or the next time he sees him.

"I don't know why you won't let me tell him now." Wade stated impatiently throwing his phone on the table in front of him.

"Because that's not something you can just text him!" Harry argued.

"Well what if he doesn't even care?!" Wade shouted angrily.

"Uh-Um…" Harry uttered, Wade's outburst leaving him speechless. "W-Wade?" He managed to get out.

"What?" Wade snapped.

"Maybe he'll come tomorrow… Then you can tell him." Harry suggested.

"He's not coming tomorrow." Wade stood up from the table with his phone his phone in hand while making his way to the plug that held his charger.

"Well, you don't know that for sure… You didn't ask him about tomorrow." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah I know… And I'm not going to either." Wade muttered the last part plugging his phone in and setting it down on the desk.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I'm tired of hearing. 'I'm sorry I can't today I'm at my pops house.'" Wade imitated Peter's voice.

"Fine then. I'll ask him."

"Trust me it's no use, you'll get the same excuse." Wade hopped on to the couch in front of him.

"Well maybe he hasn't made plans with his Pops for tomorrow." Harry suggested standing up from his seat making his way over to Wade.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Popcorn?" Steve offered brining the bowl of popcorn closer to Peter, in which he just shook his head. "Something bothering you Peter?" Steve questioned bringing the popcorn bowl back into his own lap.

"No I'm okay." Peter lied looking back down at his phone.

"Doesn't look like you're okay." Steve observed. "You want to talk about it?" Steve asked in which Peter just shook his head. "Okay." He shrugged turning his attention back to the movie.

After a couple of minutes Peter realized Wade wasn't going to text him back so he finally decided to pay attention to the movie when his phone vibrated in his hand. He anxiously looked at to see who the text was from, sadly it wasn't from Wade.

_Hey Pete. –H_

_Oh… Hi Harry. –P_

_Please tell me you don't have plans for tomorrow. –H_

_Um... What? –P_

_We have to tell you something. –H_

_Who's we? –P_

_Me and Wade, That's why he wanted you to come over today. –H_

_Can't you just tell me now? –P_

_No. –H_

_Why? Is everything okay? –P_

_Peachy… So can you come over tomorrow? –H_

_Yeah, I guess so. –P_

_Ha! I told you! –H_

_What? –P_

_Sorry, I meant to say that. –H_

_Okay? –P_

"Ha! I told you so!" Harry screeched pointing an accusing finger at Wade. "And you said he would give an excuse not to come."

"You mean he's coming?" Wade questioned slightly surprised that Harry actually got him to agree.

"Yep!" Harry confirmed with a proud smirk on his face.

"Harry?" Wade muttered quietly.

"Yes Wade?" Harry answered directing his attention to Wade.

"Can you tell him?" Wade asked.

Harry nodded his head slightly suddenly feeling nervous that he has to be the one to tell Peter. "Sure."

"Pops?" Peter finally spoke tearing Steve's attention away from the movie to him.

"Everything alright Pete?" Steve wondered seeing the look of worry on his sons face.

"Yeah… I-I don't know, C-Can I ask you something." Peter asked feeling really worried and confused.

"Sure."

"Um… W-What does it mean when your Boyfriend and your Best friend have something they want to tell you?"

"It means he's cheating on you with your best friend." Bucky interrupted. Steve and Peter both turned to face Bucky who was staring at the TV pretending he doesn't know what's going on around him.

"Bucky!" Steve scolded him. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Bucky turned his attention away from the screen to face Peter. "They want you to come over so he could break up with you."

"Bucky!" Steve elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Oww!" Bucky screamed in pain. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up Bucky!" Steve shouted impatiently.

"But-" Bucky was about to protest until shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Peter?" Steve waved a hand in front of Peter to get him to pay attention.

"Hmm?" Peter hummed directing his attention on Steve.

"Don't listen to Bucky okay he doesn't know what he's talking about okay… You alright Peter?" Steve asked getting a slight head nod from him.

* * *

**1:17 Pm. The Next Day**

Peter was getting ready to go to Wade's house like he promised the previous day, he really didn't want to go because he was starting to think Bucky was right about the whole thing. He considered not going but considered the fact that Bucky might be wrong.

_Peter? –B_

_Hi Bucky… What is it? –P_

_Do you want to come with me and Steve to a baseball game today? –B_

_Sure… but I have to go see Wade and Harry, maybe some other day. –P_

_That's why you absolutely have to come. Now you have an excuse not to go. You're welcome. –B_

_Yeah but… What if you're wrong? –P_

_I'm never wrong Peter__ so you want to come? –B_

_Sure… I'll meet you at the house in a little. –P_

Peter quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed downstairs where he bumped into Tony. "Sorry Dad… Bye Dad." Peter scurried to the front door.

"Have fun at Wade's" Tony called out before he left the door Peter slowly turned to face him before notifying him.

"Uh, Dad… I'm not going to Wade's"

"What do you mean?" Tony thought for a minute. "You're meeting up at Harry's?" Tony guessed.

"No actually… Bucky invited me to a baseball game with him and Pops… I'm going with them." Peter told him.

"What?" Tony questioned slightly confused. "You'd rather be with them instead of your best friends in the world?"

Peter nodded slightly unsure of what to do or say next. "Well I'll see you later Dad." He hurried out of the door before Tony could say anything else.

On his way to Pops house Peter started feeling better that he would be spending the day with his Pops and Bucky instead of his two so called 'best friends' who betrayed him. _I can't believe Harry and Wade would do something like that to me. Since I'm not going today they are going to wonder why and ask me to come over some other time in which I will just tell them no. I never want to see those two again. I still can't believe they can do something so awful to me when I was nothing but helpful and nice to them!_

* * *

_I'm on my way. –H_

_Okay. –W_

Wade put his phone on the desk while he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water to help calm himself down. He's been scared about the whole situation since Harry said he has to tell Peter about it. He doesn't have a problem with having to tell Peter it's just the reaction Peter might give that he is scared of.

After finishing his water he went to put a beany on his head to cover the lack of hair their now. It's bad enough he has to tell Peter, but it would be even worse if Peter guesses before he even gets the chance to. Of all the things to have happened to him he had to get diagnosed with Cancer.


End file.
